Mystery Revealed
はベジータです... の の |Rōmaji title = Boku no Chichi wa Bejīta Desu… Nazo no Shōnen no Kokuhaku |Literal title = My Dad is Vegeta… Confessions of the Mysterious Boy |Series = DBZ |Number = 122 |Saga = Trunks Saga |Manga = Son Goku Comes Home *The Boy from the Future *The Terrifying Message |Airdate = January 15, 1992 |English Airdate = September 8, 2000 |Previous = Welcome Back Goku |Next = Goku's Special Technique }} はベジータです... の の |Boku no Chichi wa Bejīta Desu… Nazo no Shōnen no Kokuhaku|lit. "My Dad is Vegeta… Confessions of the Mysterious Boy"}} is the fifth episode of the Trunks Saga and the one hundred twenty-second overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 15, 1992. Its original American airdate was September 8, 2000. Summary Goku shares a warm welcome with his friends and appears surprised to see that Frieza and King Cold, who he sensed racing him to Earth in space have been defeated. As he asks who it was, Piccolo points out the mysterious boy, claiming him to be a Super Saiyan. While Goku is astonished, as well as never having met the boy, Vegeta irritably reminds him that they and Gohan are the only three remaining Saiyans left. The boy asks Goku to have a word alone, to the others' surprise, and Goku agrees. Once alone, Goku mentions that he could have beaten Frieza and King Cold to Earth and defeated them by teleporting himself there with a new technique he learned on the Planet Yardrat, which irritates the boy slightly as he realized he may have unnecessarily interfered with events. When Goku asked him what he meant by that, the boy agreed to explain, but then makes a condition by asking Goku to transform into a Super Saiyan. Goku accepts, and his friends see him power up to his new form for the first time, astonishing them. The boy also goes Super Saiyan and attacks Goku with his sword, but Goku effortlessly blocks him with his forefinger, impressing the boy. After seeing Goku's potential, the boy introduces himself as Future Trunks, the son of Future Vegeta, having traveled twenty years into the past. Though Goku is amazed at the mere thought of Vegeta being a father, Future Trunks goes on to explain the real reason of why he came: three years from now, a pair of diabolical Androids created by Dr. Gero, a rogue scientist who worked for the Red Ribbon Army, will appear and cause mayhem and destruction on an island nine miles (nine kilometers in the Japanese version) west of South City, after Gero himself ended up slain by his own creations. When Goku expresses surprise that Dr. Gero was still around, Trunks bluntly tells him that Gero still being alive was Goku's fault, and also explains he understands Goku's more compassionate nature, but states that letting Gero live proved to be a big mistake. By the time of Future Trunks' age, the Earth has been reduced to ruins with only a third of the population left, and that portion is constantly living in fear of the Androids' next attack. When Goku asks why the Dragon Team haven't done a thing to help the people, Future Trunks explains that the Z Fighters have all long been killed in action against the Androids by that time, and the only two left are Future Trunks and his mentor, Future Gohan, who eventually ends up killed by the Androids and the Dragon Balls will permanently disappear meaning that no one can be revived again after Future Piccolo is killed. Future Goku, however, does not die in battle, but catches a viral heart disease and passes away a few months before. Despite Future Trunks' description, Goku is distraught that he will not be able to fight the Androids. Impressed by Goku's determination, Future Trunks hands him a bottle containing the antidote for the heart disease, which does not exist in the present time. Goku then asks the boy who his mother is, and Future Trunks tells it is Future Bulma, confirming Goku's giggling suspicion, but causing him to fall over in laughter (with the rest of the Z-Fighters, especially Vegeta, expressing confusion with what had occurred, the latter wondering if the boy did something to knock Goku down). Future Trunks tells him that she broke up with Future Yamcha for good after she grew tired of him, so she sees Future Vegeta all alone and begins to cheer him up. He asks Goku not to tell anyone about his origins on the basis that Vegeta and Bulma may not conceive Trunks, erasing him from existence. Goku agrees and Future Trunks returns to his timeline in his Time Machine. Goku reunites with his friends, and Piccolo relays the story, having eavesdropped on the entire conversation with his superior range of attention, but does not say anything about Trunks or his parentage. Goku and the others vow to stick together and prepare themselves for the Androids' attack. Major Events *Future Trunks warns Goku of the Androids. *Future Trunks gives Goku the Heart Medicine. *Future Trunks returns to his own timeline. Battles *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) Appearances Characters Locations *Northern Wastelands Objects *Future Trunks' sword *Heart Medicine *Time Machine Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Trunks Powerup" - When Goku powers up as a Super Saiyan. *"Destruction (soundtrack)" - When Future Trunks subsequently transforms into a Super Saiyan after Goku did so. *"Droids vs. Bikers" - When Future Trunks tests Goku's strength. *"Goku's Spirit Bomb" - When Goku tells Future Trunks that he searched for his feelings and he knows Future Trunks will not hurt him with his sword. *"Long Flashback" - When Piccolo reflects his first battle against Goku. Differences from the manga *The scenes that are shown when Future Trunks is describing the Androids and how they turned on their creator is exclusive to the anime. Trivia * When Goku arrives back on earth, he asks who was the person who defeated Frieza. He later explains to Trunks that he could sense Trunks' ki and therefore knew that there was no need to step in himself. This contradicts some dialogue later in the series; when the Z-Fighters are sensing Cell's ki for the first time, they describe it as a combination of Frieza's, Goku's, Piccolo's, and Vegeta's, implying that each person has a unique ki signature. Thus, Goku should have known that none of the people he was already friends with was the one defeated Frieza. Also, he should have instantly sensed that Trunks' ki signature was identical to the one he felt defeat Frieza, thus negating the need for him to even ask who defeated him. * In the original Japanese version, Goku ask if Future Trunks will return, which Future Trunks confirmed if he's still alive in three years to help. This wasn't in the English dub. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 122 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 122 (BDZ) pt-br:A identidade do jovem misterioso Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z